<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SNK NSFW Drabbles by gorillazfan1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963829">SNK NSFW Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorillazfan1/pseuds/gorillazfan1'>gorillazfan1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Horny fic 😂⁉️, Masturbation, Multi, Omorashi, Panty Sniffing, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Titans, Vaginal Sex, cum, monster fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorillazfan1/pseuds/gorillazfan1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags will be updated every new chapter I add 🤤<br/>Just a bunch of sex bc hornyness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Reader, Colt Grice/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin used the spare key to unlock the door to your quarters. It was late at night, and you were out with the rest of the squad leaders and higher ups at the bar, drinking. He decided to stay back, to do ‚paperwork‘. Your room was dimly lit with an oil lamp, one which he blew out because it was a fire hazard with nobody to monitor it. Erwin made his way to the bathroom, where the laundry hamper was almost overflowing. Today was the day before laundry day, so everyone had the weeks laundry in the baskets. He dug his hand into the basket, feeling out for a certain wetness to touch his hand. The black fabric was easily found by his large hands, and brought up to his face. Erwin took a long sniff of the damp underwear and felt his pants tightening from the scent. He breathed out ragged breaths as he palmed himself through his pants, nose buried deep in your panties. Erwin unzipped his pants and brought his hardened and leaking cock out of it’s constraints. He brought the panties up to his mouth, licking the slightly wet fabric and tasting out on it. His hand pumped his erection and he stuffed the panties in his mouth, sucking the juice and sweat out of them. He felt his Balls tighten up and twitch, before the semen shot out of his cock, a groan being muffled by your now soaking underwear. He wiped down the sink with the wet fabric and placed it back in the hamper, and heading back to his office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„j-jean!“<br/>The tip of his cock ran up and down your aroused clit, his precum squirting against it, sending shivers up your body. <br/>You and Jean were showering together, but as the horny teenagers you were, wanted to try something. You didn’t have birth control, so he couldn’t really put it inside yet, but he still would try and pleasure you both.<br/>Jean‘s one hand held up your leg and one held his cock to rub you. It felt way different than your fingers, the smooth skin of his dick was hot and slicker than your fingers. <br/>„I- it feels too good..“ <br/>He breathed hot against your neck, and a gasp came from him as a spurt of white coated your bud. He gently bit your neck as you felt another hot liquid spray against your clit. Was he-!? It felt so good though. Your nails dug into his back as you came, the pressure from his piss making you orgasm after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Monster fucking?! What is that!?“<br/>
(A/n I am so sorry for this)<br/>
Reiner scratched his head warily. He pretended not to know just so you could explain how much you wanted his titan cock.<br/>
„What if someone sees?“<br/>
„Kill them?“<br/>
Reiner bounced his foot in the chair.<br/>
„Alright.“</p><p>The armored titan was such a hot titan. Like mouth watering. Every time you saw Reiner transform into that sexy beast you would clench your thighs together. It’s cock was giant and red, unarmored, unlike the rest of him. The tip was about 12 inches itself, so there was no way you could take the whole thing.<br/>
Reiner picked you up with his huge hands, and rested you in his palm. You had chosen a secluded area in a forest for the activity, and you were already dripping. His dick rested halfway above the water and it was wet with want. Reiner stuck his tongue into you, gently lubing your insides for what was to come. His hard fingers ran over your nipples and he brought you to the tip of his cock. You glided your clit over his rough head and moaned softly, but loud enough for him to hear. Reiner gently grabbed your legs and pulled you down over his monster dong, a groan leaving your throat. The pain subsided after about a couple minutes, and it took everything in him to not just use you as a human fleshlight. He began raising you up and down his cock, hitting your g spot and further every time he did it. Reiner barely would make it 10 minutes before he would come, and you were already far ahead, going on your third orgasm; tiring yourself out. Reiner huffed out, and brought you farther down then you thought was possible, and emptied buckets of cum into you. He watched your eyes roll back as semen pumped out of your used pussy and made your stomach bulge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(AU kinda)<br/>
„daddy . I am hungry.“<br/>
You stood stood at Reiner‘s doorway and pouted your lips. He swiveled his desk chair to face you and asked, „for what dear?“ to which you responded,“Your cum, daddy.“<br/>
You crawled over to him, a pink glow dusting your cheeks. He unbuckled his zipper and released his heavy balls and cock from their confinements. He had waited for you to come home and milk him, because his cum shouldn’t go to waste down the drain. You eagerly squeezed his girth and hollowed your cheeks to suck on his cock as if it was a lollipop. He groaned and shoved his dick down your throat, almost making you gag. You reached up to play with his now tight and ready to burst testicles. Reiners mouth lay agape as you felt his length throb, a telltale sign of release. His massive cock expanded in your mouth and an inhuman amount of cum came out of him, filling your hungry tummy to the brim with his seed. You pulled off of him when you were done drinking it all, and kissed him on the cheek.<br/>
“Thank you daddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not yet Armin.”<br/>He whined and squirmed around in his constraints, trying to get some sort of release. You had been edging him for hours now. <br/>Once he calmed down, you returned your hand to his painfully hard erection and stroked faster and harder this time. You pinched his little pink nipple with your other hand and he let out one of the sluttiest moans you have ever heard.<br/>“You can cum now Armin.”<br/>He drooled and thrusted his hips up to meet your hand and with one more loud moan, shot his sperm all over the bed, and over himself too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reiner was the best step brother you could ever ask for. He’d always bring you to your friends houses and would pick you up your favorite snack when he saw it at the gas station. But what he didn’t know is that your feelings exceeded that of family. You would always see him come out of the shower, his hair messy and beefy chest exposed. As soon as he would go into his room, you would have to put your hand down your pants immediately to satisfy yourself. There had to be something done about this.<br/>And there was. He placed his hand on your thigh and felt you clench and get flustered, and next thing is you’re in the back seat bouncing on his fat cock while he bites gently on your nipple.<br/>“Yes Reiner! Yessss-..” your moans and hot breaths fogged up the glass of the car and your juice was leaking onto the car seat. Reiner was enjoying himself as well, loving the feeling of being buried deep inside of you. You both knew this was wrong, but it would be your secret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/N, Please!”<br/>
Colt whined as you held the door shut on your knees, watching the young man beg for him to use the bathroom. That isn’t what you wanted though.<br/>
“I told you already. Use my mouth.”<br/>
Colt cried out as he felt a little trickle come out. He’d rather just wet himself. Which was much enjoyable for you too.<br/>
He tried to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He didn’t get to take ‘it’ out yet, and he just couldn’t hold it anymore.<br/>
The small stream turned thick and the liquid made a slight hissing sound as it wet the navy blue fabric. Colt moaned as his bladder emptied and the piss dripped down into his pants. Colt finally opened his eyes to see you circling your clit with your fingers, face contorted in ecstasy. Interesting...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>